The clinical interests of the lab focus on studies of the genetic and cellular abnormalities underlying primary central cnervous system tumors, such as gliomas, as well as tthe mchanisms underlying metastasis to the central nervous system. Additional studies are aimed at utilizing functional and electrophysiological methods to map CNS function in normal and disease states. This first year has been spent in writing as series of protocols (to date, 4 have been approved and 3 additional ones await final opening in CC protocol services, but have been approved by the NINDS IRB; in addition, I am a co-PI on 02-N-0199 that are aimed at recruting patients for these studies. Clinical and research data based on these studies awaits recruitment of addtional patients.